


dirty old man

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jim Hopper is a dirty old man, and maybe that’s not such a bad thing.





	dirty old man

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short and bad but I liked it so here you go

Jim Hopper has made a lot of bad decisions in his life, he’s fucked up a lot, but he’s hit a new goddamn low. He hadn’t meant to start a relationship of sorts with a highschool senior, but that’s just how his life worked out. It’s not like he’s doing anything illegal, Steve is 18 and it’s all consensual, but he still feels like a dirty old man with Steve’s lips wrapped around his cock; actually he  _ is  _ a dirty old man.

Hopper has tried to stop it, he keeps telling Steve they can’t, but the second Steve’s pretty little fingers pull on his belt, he’s done for. He’s always had trouble kicking bad habits, it becomes an addiction. Steve is the worst addiction he’s ever had, he’s destroying himself with cherry chapstick kisses from a pretty boy. 

The kids know, Steve seems to have adopted them all, including El, and sometimes he gets dirty looks from all of them, except El, he’s pretty sure she doesn’t fully understand it. He’s not entirely sure how the kids know, maybe it’s the marks he leaves on Steve’s neck, or the limp he sometimes causes, or the shirts Steve takes from him. Maybe they actually saw them together, they’ve had some pretty risky public encounters before, so it wouldn’t be that surprising.

Hopper feels absolutely filthy in the worst ways when he’s got Steve pinned on his bed and the boy says, “I have to go it’s a school night,” because Steve is still in school and Hopper is a dirty old man. He usually gets Steve to stay a little longer so he can fuck him good and drown in the smell of his gorgeous hair. They share a cigarette after they fuck and Steve kisses him soft and sweet before slipping away.

Steve loves Hopper’s lap. Sometimes Steve will just sit innocently, watching TV or just enjoying the comfort of Hopper. Other times Steve will grind his hips down onto Hopper, getting the best kind of reaction. Steve also loves Hopper’s shirts, he constantly steals them and just wears them whenever, Steve says they smell like Hopper and it turns him on. Hopper doesn’t object to the shirt stealing, Steve looks cute with Hop’s shirts going down to the middle of his thighs,

He knows he’s one hundred percent fucked the day Steve says  _ it _ . Steve’s sitting in his lap watching TV when he suddenly turns to kiss Hopper’s cheek and whispers  _ I love you _ . He just fucking melts for the boy, he says it back immediately. Steve falls asleep with his head in Hopper’s lap that night and Hopper swears he’s never seen anything more beautiful than his boy.

Jim Hopper is a dirty old man, and maybe that’s not such a bad thing, he’s got the prettiest boy in the world in his bed and he doesn’t even feel bad about it anymore.


End file.
